In The Heat Of The Night
by Milou
Summary: Gabrielle is getting married and she can't sleep, an unexpected friend comes to talk with her...Contains some Ares/Gabrielle moments memories of Gabrielle's Love Life


Title: In the Heat of the Night.  
  
Author: Milou  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything dammit!  
  
Summary: Before the Â«WÂ» day, Gabrielle recalls her Love Life with an unsuspected friend.  
  
Rating: I guess PG-13 because its subjective....  
  
  
  
Gabrielle was turning in her bed, unable to sleep. How much would she have wished Xena to be here with her. At least she would have someone to calm her down. She was so nervous about getting married tomorrow. But it wasn't like she never done it before. Still, she couldn't sleep and was angry about it. She needed rest to make tomorrow the beautifulest day of her life.  
  
- Can't sleep little one?  
  
- Ares!  
  
Gabrielle startled at the sound of Ares's voice beside her. She quickly put back the covers on herself.  
  
- Hey sweety! Don't be so prude, nothing I haven't see before right?  
  
- Ares! Even if you did have seen me before, I"m about to be married tomorrow so I'd be glad if you could just get out of here and let me sleep.  
  
- Sure you want me to leave you to sleep? There used to be a time when you couldn't sleep, you were more then overjoyed when I visited you. I could stay and keep you company what do you say?  
  
Gabrielle blushed at the souvenirs of their nights together but shook her head and stared back at him.  
  
- I guess we can say that these were old times Ares. It's over and I really need to sleep.  
  
- Don't tell me you don't miss our littles games? I have to admit I do Gabrielle.  
  
- Ares, get a life would you? I need to live on with my life, i'm over you and I'm ready to start over.  
  
- I know, I know, I'm teasing you. I came here to talk, I felt you needed a friend and that's why I'm here. I can't always be the bad guy you know. I know you're scared Gabrielle.  
  
- I'm not scared!  
  
- Oh yes you are. I don"t know why but you are.  
  
- Well, OK, I'm scared. Everytime I fell in love it ended with a disaster, my relationships with men always were.  
  
- I don't think so, you surely have some good memories of some of your past loves no?  
  
- Oh! Don't worry, I have tons of memories but sometimes memories are the only thing left. Take Perdicas for example, he was the first one. I loved him, I even married him and he died.  
  
- It wasn't your fault sweety, it's that damn psycho who killed him because she wanted revenge of Xena.  
  
- That's it, he would have never came face to face with Callisto if it hasn't been for me or Xena.  
  
- Destiny is a thing you can't change Gabrielle, you couldn't have saved him.  
  
- I know but I still feel guilty. After Perdicas I swore I would never love again, but Iolaus came in my heart.  
  
- Iolaus? You had a thing for him? I never knew that, did he?  
  
- Of course, we fell in love instantly and we even got married in secret. I loved him so much.  
  
- You what??? You married Iolaus??? How come I never knew?  
  
- No one knew Ares. It was our secret, we didn't want anyone to come between us and we were happy traveling together. But we managed some reunions sometimes though.  
  
- Wah! I would have nver guessed that you and Iolaus.... You surprise me Gabrielle.  
  
- What can I say? You weren't the only one in my life Ares.  
  
- OK, next thing you'll tell me is that you and Joxer made up too?  
  
- Shut up Ares! I never did anything with Joxer! He was the best friend I could ever have, Xena exception of course.  
  
- Of course, but he was incredibly in love with you though.  
  
- I loved him too but not the way he wanted me to. That was complicated between us.  
  
- I see, so since him I've been the next in your life?  
  
Once again, Gabrielle blushed and look elsewhere.  
  
- Nasty girl! Don't tell me you've been playing around?  
  
- Hey, everyone needs a life you know.  
  
- So, tell me all about it. Who else have you been with?  
  
- Promise you won't say a word about it Ares.  
  
- Alright I don't really care anyway so....  
  
- I've been with another God before you.....  
  
- What??? Hey we should talk like this more often, I learn some interestening stuff tonight. Who?  
  
- Cupid.  
  
- What? Cupid? My own son? When? Did he put a spell on you?  
  
- Not at all. It just happened a few times. No big deal Ares.  
  
- No big deal, no big deal. You've been with the Son and the Father as I see. You're really nasty Gabby.  
  
- Don't call me like that you know I hate it.  
  
- Is that all? Well, I know you've been with Virgil before me but still? Have you other secrets to confess?  
  
- If I didn't know you better Ares I would say you sound jealous.  
  
- Me? Jealous? Don't make me laugh, I can have anyone I want in the world so do what you want I don't care.  
  
- If you say so but...  
  
- But what? You don't believe me?  
  
- No, no. It's just that you were the one that came in talking about our old times together, you even said you missed it.  
  
- Listen Gabrielle, don't be teasing on me. You know we had incredible time together and you miss it as much as I do sometimes so don't make me prove it to you alright?  
  
Ares's tone has became lower and seductive so Gabrielle nod and felt the usual warmth in her stomach.  
  
- Alright Ares! Remember we decided to hold back our chemistry so please, it's my last night before being married again so don't spoil it by making me do things I'll regret ok?  
  
- Sure you'd regret it Gabrielle?  
  
- ...I.... Yes, I mean, No but I want to be faithful to Virgil. I love him and he loves me too. He has waited for me to admit and let go my feelings for him. We've been in love for a long time now.  
  
- You really love him little girl?  
  
- Yes I do...  
  
- Then why are you nervous for tomorrow??  
  
- I.....you're right Ares! I love him and he loves me, why should I worry?? Thank you!  
  
- You're welcome my love! I told you I wasn't always the bad guy. I think you'll be ready to sleep now but before I left, I'll tell you one last secret.  
  
- What is it?  
  
Gabrielle's voice was heavy with sleep, she could barely stay awake now that she finally felt comfortable.  
  
- You're bearing a child from the man you love my sweet.  
  
Gabrielle smiled but Ares wasn't sure if she heard him or not. He put a kiss on her forehead and disapeared to let her sleep. But he wondered one last time why he ever let her go, he realized it was his biggest mistake of all. He still loved her, more than he ever loved Xena. But seeing her happy with Virgil made him feel happy too, he knew she wasn't made for a Goddess's life. He wished he could have being the one to give her a child, he would love a little girl with Gabby's eyes to remember him that the God of War has been in love...... 


End file.
